


The Senior Apprentice's Wife

by aiwritingfic



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morishita-san just can't leave his new son-in-law alone.  Shigeko takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Senior Apprentice's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Debuted in the final round of Hikaru no Go Deathmatch under the pseudonym Ash Landers.

No matter what she might feel like at any given moment, Waya Shigeko (neé Morishita) knew she loved her father, and that her father loved her. Daddy accepted her for who she was, even if he sometimes complained she didn't play go. She knew it was just something he liked to say, and that there was no heat behind it. That was just Daddy; he liked to have something to rail against because he enjoyed it. Daddy didn't mean anything by it.

If only her dear husband could get over his apprehension of her father long enough to see it the way she did. 

Which, Shigeko admitted, would be easier if her father stopped comparing everything her husband did to everything Touya Akira did. Shigeko thought that if she ever dated Touya Akira--or any other go pro her father considered part of the Touya school--her father would probably have a heart attack. Luckily for him, she was a loving daughter, and she'd never had any interest in either Touya.

Besides, now that her husband had (accidentally on-purpose) let the cat out of the bag, Daddy knew that the younger Touya was gay. 

"...well," Morishita said after a long while. "And how did you come to know this?" His brows furrowed, and he glanced at Shigeko before he frowned. "You're not making a beard out of my daughter, I presume?"

"No sir!"

"As if!" Shigeko protested. "Have more faith in me than that!"

"I can't say any more than that, sir, I really can't." 

After a minute of expectant silence, it was clear there was to be no more conversation until Waya's source was revealed, and Waya groaned. "Shindou's going to kill me," he said. 

"SHINDOU IS SLEEPING WITH TOUYA KOUYOU'S SON?!?!?" 

Shigeko winced at the shout, as did her mother. Her father's frown deepened as he rubbed his temples. Waya buried his face in his hands. 

Every single time her father visited, Touya Akira came up in conversation and stayed there unless her father was distracted from the topic. The only reliable way to stop her father was to keep his mouth occupied with eating, and she'd had Waya get her father's favorite dessert because she'd known it would come to this. Shigeko and her mother exchanged looks. Her mother gave a tiny shake of her head, and Shigeko sighed inside. Her mother was right--now was not yet the time for the countermeasures Shigeko had prepared. Soon, though.

It was a long while before her father sighed heavily. "Well, we all knew he was just visiting and being polite about it anyway. Shindou's a good kid, but as much as I like to claim him as my student, he never really was, was he?" 

"It's not so bad," Shigeko said. "We'll give you lots of grandchildren in time, and you can train them to play go. With both you and Yocchan as teachers, you'll have some contenders ready to wrest those titles from all the Touya-school pros in no time."

Waya's shoulders relaxed marginally. 

"Touya-kun could adopt, though," her father continued, and then he scowled. "Instead of having to hope his children inherit any talent or interest at go"--he frowned at Shigeko--"Touya-kun can just _choose_ talented children to teach and develop!"

"Be reasonable, Daddy," Shigeko said. "You know that's impossible."

"Then they'll go to China and adopt kids there!" her father said, undeterred. "Look at the state of Japanese go now. If they adopt some Chinese go prodigies, there'll be no stopping the Touya pros!"

"You're being melodramatic," Shigeko said. She met her mother's eyes, nodded, and got up. "It's time for dessert."

~ * ~ * ~

"I know he's your father, and I know you love him, and dammit, most of the time, I love him too," Waya said after her parents had left. "But if _sensei_ makes one more comparison between Touya Akira and myself, I may have to disown him before the last bit of pride I have shrivels to nothing."

"Oh Yocchan," Shigeko sighed as she cleared the rest of the plates off the table. "We've had this discussion before. Many times." She set the stack of dishes down next to Waya's elbow as Waya squirted some dishwashing liquid onto a sponge. 

"I know," Waya sighed too. "I mean it, though. Morishita-sensei is like a father to me, but I'm not his son, and I'm certainly not Touya Akira." He began scrubbing the dishes, a little more forcefully than was quite necessary. 

"Thank goodness for that," Shigeko said fondly. "Even if I suppose I could get Touya-san to wash up too."

Waya rolled his eyes at her. "You got me to marry you, even with Morishita-sensei as a father in law. I'm pretty sure you could sell ice to Eskimos and convince North Korea to reunite with South Korea if you wanted to. You may not play much go, but it's not for lack of talent at headgames!"

Shigeko smiled at Waya, then waited until he'd picked up the heaviest pot before pinching his butt. She grinned at his yelp as it dropped back into the sink with a huge splash. "Flattery will get you everywhere. Do be careful with that pot, dear, it was a wedding gift." 

She wiped down the counter, sweeping the spilled water back into the sink and all over Waya's arms. Waya groaned, and then grumbled under his breath in the same way his father-in-law did. It never failed to warm Shigeko's heart.

~ * ~ * ~

That Monday, Shigeko kissed Waya on the cheek, sent him on his way to his oteai matches, and then locked up the house and paid her parents a visit.

"Shigeko," her father said when he came into the living room. "We just had dinner on Saturday. Why are you here?"

"I miss you too, Daddy," Shigeko laughed as she hugged her father. 

Her father frowned even as he hugged back gruffly. "I'm never unhappy to see you." 

"Good," she said, snuggling her father. "Then you can promise me you'll be nicer to Yocchan."

"I'm always nice to Yocc-- to Waya-kun," Morishita protested. "He tries hard, and he provides for you. I can tell he's a good husband. I couldn't ask for better for you. But he lost to Touya's brat in the Meijin preliminaries..."

"Daddy," Shigeko said in a warning tone.

"And then he lost to Ashiwara--of all people--in the Juudan preliminaries right after them! Touya Akira is already in the challenger pool!"

Shigeko said, "We're going to teach our kids to play shogi."

About to continue his rant, Morishita paused. "What did you say?"

"Maybe chess," Shigeko continued blithely. "There's a lot of software available for that. You and Yocchan could give them advice on strategy. Or perhaps they'll start playing Othello? Black and white is black and white. Oh, and then there's xiangqi--"

"Shigeko," her father said in a strangled voice. He gave her a pained look. "My _children_ don't play go. Is it so bad to want to guide my grandchildren along my path?"

She had him now. "Then be nicer to Yocchan."

Her father frowned. "He may be their future father, but I am their future grandfather."

"I can trust Yoshitaka not to judge our children by whether or not they play go." Shigeko shook a finger in her father's face. "I'm not going to let my children be berated by their grandfather for something like losing in the Meijin preliminaries, and I'm certainly not going to let them grow up constantly feeling like they're never good enough because they aren't playing go as well as their grandfather thinks they should." 

Her father opened his mouth, and then shut it again thoughtfully. He turned to face the window. Shigeko watched her father's profile, lined with age and worry. It had been a long time since Morishita 9-dan had held a title, even if he challenged on a regular basis. 

He spoke slowly. "I never made you feel like you weren't good enough... did I?" 

"A little," Shigeko said. Not at all, actually; Mother had done a wonderful job of shielding Shigeko and her brother from her father's go obsession, and of letting them have a mind of their own. There was a time and place for little white lies, though. 

"I can't help it," her father said, eyes pleading. "I'm a go pro. He's a go pro."

"Even if you can't help thinking it, don't tell him! Yocchan's doing just fine at this stage of his career, and you know it. If he isn't doing as well as _you'd_ like, maybe it's because his mentor is putting too much pressure on him!"

Her father stared at her, and then sighed deeply. "I can't promise, but I'll try." 

His shoulders were so slouched that Shigeko had to hug him. "Thank you, Daddy," she said, squeezing him. "I know you'll try hard."

He patted her back, and let out another long sigh. "Please tell me you've brought your poor old father some cake?"

"Of course," Shigeko said with a smile. Mission accomplished.

~ * ~ * ~

She had, of course, known her mission wouldn't stay accomplished for very long. Her father was a kind-hearted man, but old habits died hard, and Morishita Shigeo had considered Touya Kouyou a rival for longer than he'd been married. However, here they were, Sunday evening, less than a week after she'd talked to her father about this, and her father had just said, "Touya Akira just got a job commentating on NHK Sunday Go," and frowned at Waya.

Shigeko could see Waya's wince. She knew that even though Waya was a regular on the competition commentator circuit himself, all the younger pros were, and there was nothing Waya could say or do that would be better than the prestige of being on NHK. She watched as Waya took a deep breath, but before he could say anything, Shigeko announced, "Kyoto!"

All eyes turned to her. "What was that, dear?" her mother asked, studiously keeping a straight face, managing to look somewhat concerned. Waya and her father both had looks of shock on their faces.

"That's where we're moving to. To get away." 

"We're moving? When? I didn't--"

The last thing she needed was Waya accidentally showing her hand. Shigeko kicked Waya's foot under the table, and he winced, but fell silent. She reached under the table and squeezed his hand briefly, and a contemplative look entered his eyes as he leaned back. To her parents, Shigeko said, "We've been wondering for a while where we could go and still let Yocchan play go. Kyoto's perfect. Not too far from the Kansai-ki-in, but far enough to let him have some privacy." 

"Shigeko," her father said with a deeper frown, "don't move to Kyoto. Even if Waya really does want to, you can stay with me."

Shigeko's mother caught her eyes, smiled, and then looked at her father. "Really, dear. They'll be independent! Shigeko and Yoshitaka really do need a place of their own further away from their parents, after all. Husbands and wives should live together, not apart."

"Waya," her father said, "I gave my permission when you asked for her hand, but only because I thought you were a sensible man who would take good care of my daughter, not take her away from me!"

"No, Daddy, Waya's not taking me away from you, _you_ are driving _me_ away." Shigeko said, standing up before Waya could respond. "I told you to stop crowding my husband. If you can't stop, then I have to take him--and myself, and any of our future grandchildren--away from you!"

"Shigeko!"

Shigeko ignored her father and turned to her husband. "Dear," she said, "How long would it take to request a transfer?"

Waya looked at her, and then at her father, and then back at her, and then he said, "I'm sure it wouldn't take long, but I'm not going to." He took her hand and squeezed it, then faced Morishita squarely. "I know I'm just a son-in-law, not a son," Waya said. "But I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you to take on the Touyas all by yourself."

Shigeko managed not to smile as she glanced at her mother. Her heart was swelling with pride. Her mother was smiling too, and her father... he was staring past both of them fixedly with the same look on his face he had when Nii-san had announced his new position as the youngest director of his company.

Her mother patted her father's arm. "You've got a good son-in-law," she said soothingly.

"No, that's not right," Morishita said after a moment's pause. Shigeko saw him exchange a glance with Waya. "I've got the best one in the world." 

Then he stood and headed for the bathroom, and everyone around the table pretended they hadn't seen Morishita Shigeo's tears of joy.

~ * ~ * ~

"It's high time you got some students of your own," her father announced as they finished Sunday dinner a month later. "What sort of serious title contender doesn't have students?"

Waya gaped at Morishita. "But I'm still your student," he said. 

"That's just a crutch, my boy!" Morishita pounded one fist on the dining table, and the teacups shook. Her father looked abashed, and Shigeko silently thanked her husband for insisting on the heavy hardwood. "I mean," her father said, controlling his voice, "You haven't needed me to teach you anything on the goban in years."

"Not everything I learn from _sensei_ is on the goban," Waya said loyally.

It was nice to see her father's new supportiveness and respect for her husband. Daddy had made it through two entire weeks without once mentioning Touya Akira's achievements. Maybe the time was right for the announcement. "Yocchan," Shigeko said with a roll of her eyes, "Daddy's telling you get students to supplement your income so you can support me and _our baby_ in style until you win those titles you're aiming for."

Morishita started, and the teacup in his hand smacked onto the table. Her mother made a swallowed choking laugh that turned into a cough as she spilled her tea. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm SO HAPPY for you!" her mother said, first hugging Shigeko, then Waya, and then she hugged a still-surprised Morishita. "Oh, oh my," her mother murmured happily. "I had no idea..."

Shigeko saw Waya bite his lip to hold back his mirth as he hurried back to the kitchen for some dishclothes. She grinned, pleased with the effect their announcement had had. "We're having mochi for dessert," she announced, getting up to follow him.

**Author's Note:**

> (Theme: metallic; prenatal vitamins can give you a metallic taste in your mouth.) I'd counted on "spicy" being the theme for the finals, so when it was announced that "spicy" would be the tiebreaker theme, I flailed a bit. What would the last theme be? Completely by accident, this worked to my advantage. This is an example of Ai-chan benefiting from sheer luck! ♥
> 
> I had already decided that for the final round of DM, I would be writing Waya/Shigeko, and specifically scratching an itch to write [this bunny](http://apples-for-me.livejournal.com/28906.html?thread=454634#t454634). The fic was written before August 20 (the first day of school), though I left editing to almost the last minute because a particular scene's flow was giving me issues. (This was the first scene, where Morishita talks about gay parents adopting children, which is practically impossible both in Japan and China. There was no way to actually convey this without causing the fic to splutter into a pedantic standstill, so in the end, the research that went into the fic just got cut out again. ^_^;)


End file.
